


yearning, hoping, mourning (the should have called first remix)

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: There's something missing in the Battle of Titan. Tony hates it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	yearning, hoping, mourning (the should have called first remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Had Known Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523558) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> Written for Cap-IM Remix Madness 2021.

Tony feels the absence of the damn flip phone like a lost limb. It should've been a burden in his marriage, a guilty weight around his neck, but Pepper had understood in ways he hadn't. _I understand_ , she'd whispered. _He'll always mean the world to you_.

Tony knew she was right. He just didn't know how right.

Now, light years away, staring death in the face, it's the absence of Steve Rogers at his side that he feels most acutely. His only thought with a blade through his gut is: _I should have called first. And now it's too late._


End file.
